The Squid Pics (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
The Squid Pics (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis = Squidward finds a sense of happiness when his art is graciously accepted down in Rock Bottom. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Squidward Tentacles Transportation Cashier Rock Bottomites Old Man Jenkins (cameo) Sheldon J. Plankton (cameo) Chocolate Guy (cameo) Bodyguards Guard Worms Locusts (memory) Patrick Star (mentioned) Squilliam Fancyson (mentioned) The Story The story begins outside the Krusty Krab, it is closing time. Spongebob and Squidward exit after a long shift. SPONGEBOB: What a fantastic work shift! Amazing! SQUIDWARD(sarcastically): Keep living on that pipe dream. As the two continue to walk on home. Spongebob wants to stir up conversation. SPONGEBOB: Hey Squidward! No answer. SPONGEBOB: Squidward! …… SPONGEBOB: SQUIDWARD!!!! SQUIDWARD: WHAT?! You stupid annoying piece of mold?! SPONGEBOB: It's stupid annoying piece of Sponge! Cellular difference! SQUIDWARD: Whatever Professor Biology! Now leave me be! I want to go home and play my clarinet! SPONGEBOB: Can I talk about the clarinet because it is a wonderful thing! SQUIDWARD: You know what else is a wonderful thing, you moving to another town and Patrick soon after, aha aha aha! SPONGEBOB: I don’t get it. SQUIDWARD: Hmmmm SPONGEBOB: Well anyways, what else do you want to talk about Squiddy? SQUIDWARD: Nothing, bye. SPONGEBOB: What ice cream flavor do you like, do you enjoy swimming, what are you going to don for a Halloween costume this year? SQUIDWARD: JUST BE QUIET! Ugh! Mind shutting up for five minutes! SPONGEBOB: Well, there is another 250 yards to go until we get home, why not make use of the time through conversation? Or get a shortcut. SQUIDWARD: That is the most stupid,..... uh actually, did you say shortcut? SPONGEBOB: Yeah why? SQUIDWARD: Hmmm, Spongebob, turn left, go up a steep hill, take a sharp turn from the Old Man statue and go straight 10 yards, and we will be home! SPONGEBOB: Hmmmmmmm, ok! Lalala! Spongebob skips off to this exact “shortcut.” SQUIDWARD: Ha! Lost him! Squidward continues his usual path home when seeing a sign that says.. SQUIDWARD: “Rock Bottom, take a left, go up the steep hill, turn from the old man and walk 10 yards straight. Ha, that’s what I told Spongebob to do. Squidward walks but then realizes what he has said. SQUIDWARD: WHAT HAVE I JUST DONE?! Squidward runs off taking all of these moves. Spongebob is already at the old man and turns. OLD MAN JENKINS: I don’t want to be a burden. SPONGEBOB: Ok, just ten yards straight and I am home! And so is Squidward! SQUIDWARD: SPONGEBOB! STOP! SPONGEBOB: Squidward? Hey watch out! SQUIDWARD: Huh? Squidward tries to slow down but encounters a banana peel causing him to slip, bump into Spongebob and sending them down the hole that leads right into Rock Bottom. Spongebob lands on a pile of used candy wrappers while Squidward lands face first into a bench. SQUIDWARD(muffled): Just my luck. Spongebob helps him up. SPONGEBOB: Oh no! We’re in Rock Bottom! SQUIDWARD: Phooey! Squidward stomps somewhere. SPONGEBOB: Squid? Squidward! Squidward walks up to a cashier like himself at the Transport Station. SQUIDWARD: Hey! I need a mode of transportation so me and the yellow buffoon behind me can get back to Bikini Bottom. CASHIER: I can’t (fart), understand (fart), your language. (Fart). SPONGEBOB: Is there (fart) a bus (fart) to go to (fart) Bikini Bottom? (Fart). CASHIER: Sorry kid (Fart), all buses are currently (fart) under (fart) maintenance work right now. (Fart) SQUIDWARD(sarcastically): Of course. The cashier eyes Squidward and examines him. SQUIDWARD: Mind laying off the creepiness? (Fart) CASHIER: Don’t I (fart) recognize you (fart) from somewhere?” (Fart) SQUIDWARD: Why would I spend time down in this wasteland? CASHIER: Wait.. wait, (Fart) that sarcasm rings a bell, (Gasps). The cashier drops his pen and begins getting overjoyed. CASHIER: It's you! (Fart) It's you! (Fart) It's you!!! (Fart) SQUIDWARD: Who's me, what?! CASHIER: Fellow Rock Bottomites, he has arrived! A whole shmorgeousboard of Rock Bottomites suddenly show up looking overcome with joy as well. SQUIDWARD: Excuse me? CASHIER: You’re Squidward! (Fart) Squidward Tentacles! SQUIDWARD: Hey? How’d you know my name? CASHIER: Everybody here in (fart) Rock Bottom (fart) knows your name! (Fart) ROCK BOTTOMITE: You are the (fart) famous artist! (Fart) SQUIDWARD: I am? CASHIER: Yeah! Squidward stares into space for a moment before smiling. SQUIDWARD: So you like my art eh? CASHIER: Yeah! Yeah! ROCK BOTTOMITE: My kids, my grandma and my physical doctor love your pieces! Especially ol Bold & Brash! This Rock Bottomite shows Squidward and Spongebob a huge poster of Bold & Brash along with several other pieces of Squidward's usually shunned artwork. Squidward drools from the mouth in awe not being able to believe that his dream of being recognized as a famous artist is actually real, at least in Rock Bottom. SPONGEBOB: Anyways Squidward uhh, about that transportation now? SQUIDWARD: Leave? Why leave?! I can’t believe I am saying this but, I WANT TO STAY IN ROCK BOTTOM! SPONGEBOB: WHAT?! Why?!! SQUIDWARD: My artwork is appreciated and not shunned here! I am treated as a famous celebrity and not a waste of space! And I don’t have to deal with annoying neighbors! SPONGEBOB: But! But! What about the Krusty Krab?! SQUIDWARD: Why would I waste my time further at that dump and not take the chance of making it big in Rock Bottom, yeah, that's actually true! SPONGEBOB: But, but! ROCK BOTTOMITE: Beat it kid! (Fart) The artiste is staying! The Rock Bottomite sends Spongebob flying away with a whack from his tail fin. Spongebob flies through the air of advanced darkness eventually landing in a trash can, on top of Plankton. PLANKTON: Watch where you’re going! SPONGEBOB: Plankton? Squidward and his following make their way to the Rock Bottom Art Museum. Squidward stares in awe of the many pieces Rock Bottomites have to offer. SQUIDWARD: Fantastic strokes of pointillism! Amazing attention to detail! Oh my Neptune! What a beautiful array of photograms! ROCK BOTTOMITE: Oh what these silly Kindergarten drawings? (Fart) Let's go through Door number two. Squidward and the Rock Bottomites enter another room and Squidward freezes in awe and graciousness when seeing an entire room dedicated to all and any of his artwork from self-portraits to hedge clippings. Squidward tears up in the form of joy. SQUIDWARD(sniffling): Dreams do come true! Squidward goes to enjoy some pieces such as his waterfall made of his likeness that sprays out chocolate, of which Squidward and the Rock Bottomites love, including the Chocolate Guy. CG: CHOCOLATE!!!! Other such examples are Squidward's play called Octomeo and Squidiet, a go to novella on how he is able to draw his likeness and even a sculpture dedicated to his great grandfather. SQUIDWARD(sighs): Why did you have to leave me Great Grandpappy? Squidward goes on to enjoy some Rock Bottom Art Sandwiches with his new friends, do a drawing contest with little young kids and even teaches a class on Cubism. DUMB ROCK BOTTOMITE: Uhhhhhh, why no pencil on desk? (Fart) SQUIDWARD: Simple……. DON’T DRAW ON THE DESKS! Squidward finishes another self-portrait and sells a copy to an elderly Rock Bottomite. Spongebob sniffles and cries while eating alone at the Darkness Of Marketplace. Many hours have passed, possibly even days since it is always dark in Rock Bottom and you have no idea what the time can say. SQUIDWARD: I have had so much fun with you guys! I really don’t want to leave! ROCK BOTTOMITE: You don’t have to leave! (Fart) And we have come in clutch for you! (Fart) CASHIER: A brand new Eastern (Fart) Island head! (Fart) With a unibrow! (Fart) SQUIDWARD: Take that Squilliam! ROCK BOTTOMITE: A clarinet shop! (Fart) SQUIDWARD: In D Minor! CASHIER: And canned bread! (Fart) SQUIDWARD(in awe): Canned bread! SQUIDWARD: I accept! ROCK BOTTOMITE: Sign here! (Fart) Squidward is handed a pen and he signs a contract. Spongebob shows up. SPONGEBOB: Squidward, I wouldn’t do that if I were you! SQUIDWARD: Quiet Spongebob. ROCK BOTTOMITE: Yeah quiet Spongebob! (Fart) SQUIDWARD: So ladies and gentlemen, what should I do next? ROCK BOTTOMITE: Just head into that (fart) area that says, “Liquify!” (Fart) Squidward walks over. Spongebob feels something is up. SQUIDWARD: Nothing is happening. CASHIER: Just stay put! (Fart) The Rock Bottomite pulls a lever and traps Squidward in a cage of green liquid slime. SQUIDWARD: Haha, uh guys, this is a piece of artwork right? ROCK BOTTOMITE: Nope! (Fart) CASHIER: It is where we (Fart) will hold you (Fart) so we can admire (Fart) you forever! (Fart) SQUIDWARD: What now? ROCK BOTTOMITE: Just stay put! (Fart) This artwork will be amazing! (Fart) SQUIDWARD: Guys uh, now that I think if it, perhaps I should be getting back to Bikini Bottom. CASHIER: Ha! (Fart) You sure know how to joke around artiste! (Fart) Let us know when you get another idea for art!” (Fart) The Rock Bottomites disperse. SQUIDWARD: Always a catch. Always a catch! Spongebob comes out of hiding. SQUIDWARD: Spongebob! Yes! Please help me out of this liquid prison! Before those psycho fans return! SPONGEBOB: I don’t know if I want to! SQUIDWARD: What do you mean?! SPONGEBOB: You said so yourself, you would rather be here than with your friends back home! I respect that! SQUIDWARD: No! No! I lied! Please! I love it in Bikini Bottom, no matter how horrible my work situation is or my financial and living and dreams and no matter how annoying you can be, it is much more worth it than just sitting here and rotting! Please forgive me so we can get out of here!!! Please!!!!! SPONGEBOB: Hmmmm, say the magic word. SQUIDWARD: What? What?! SPONGEBOB: I love the Krusty Krab, home of the.. Squidward deeply hesitates but eventually concedes so he can get out of jail. SQUIDWARD: Krabby Patty. SPONGEBOB: You love it? SQUIDWARD: Errgghhhh, yes. Spongebob turns off the liquid prison dropping Squidward to the ground. SQUIDWARD: Thanks, just so you know, those were lies too. SPONGEBOB: Saw it coming. CASHIER: Hey! (Fart) The Cheese block is taking our artiste! (Fart) ROCK BOTTOMITE(holding a pitch fork along with the others): Get him! SQUIDWARD(to Spongebob): Run? SPONGEBOB(to Squidward): Run! The two neighbors and co workers run screaming for their lives while an angry mob of scary Rock Bottomites chase them like a massive Black Friday is going down. Before they could try and work around the 90 degree road angle, they are cornered by bodyguards and the mob. CASHIER: Not so fast (Fart), Artiste stealer! (Fart) ROCK BOTTOMITE: Unhand the artist or lose your limbs! SPONGEBOB: Please don’t sever my limbs! ROCK BOTTOMITE: I’m not (Fart), but my vicious guard worms will! (Fart) Vicious barking guard worms show up, CASHIER: End of the road for you two! Hahahah! (Fart) Spongebob soils his pants in fear. Squidward begins thinking. SQUIDWARD: Think! Think! Think! The camera takes a shot through Squidward's ear and into his brain area before digging into his brain and going through several memories such as his earlier admiration as well as encountering some locusts. He then remembers Spongebob's Cellular difference rant. SQUIDWARD: Brain blast! Spongebob! Have I told you what you look like? SPONGEBOB: Might pick a better time to converse Squidward, if we survive the worms! SQUIDWARD: Whatever you say,.... Mold. Spongebob's nose shrivels up and then he turns red in anger since him being called Mold always gets on his nerves. SPONGEBOB: I AM NOT A MOLD!!!! Spongebob begins screaming in anger and pumping his fists onto the ground. CASHIER: What is happening?!! ROCK BOTTOMITE: I don’t know?!!!! SQUIDWARD: Mold! Mold! Mold! Mold! Mold! Spongebob gets angrier and angrier and eventually causes a part of the ground to break way making many Rock Bottomites, the bodyguards and the guard worms fall into a dark abyss, never to be seen again. Spongebob and Squidward remain. SQUIDWARD: Fine, Sponge. Spongebob's screams get quieter and he calms down. SPONGEBOB: What just happened? SQUIDWARD: I’ll tell you all about it later, now can you get a balloon? I heard they are the now go to source to get out of this death trap. SPONGEBOB: Brb! Spongebob skedaddled and returns with two red balloons with tons of helium inside. Spongebob and Squidward hang on as the balloons lift them out of Rock Bottom so they can float back to Bikini Bottom. Old Man Jenkins floats down to Rock Bottom. OLD MAN JENKINS: I hope the monster guys still have ol Bold & Brash! Category:SquidwardTentacles35